


[Script Offer][F4M] What a Dashing Rogue!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Dashing Rogue [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Pirates, Role Reversal, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][Fdom][Msub][Golden Age of Piracy][A Little Predatory][One-Night Stand][Cowgirl][Creampie][Aftercare][Breakfast][Part 1 of 3!]
Series: Dashing Rogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062512
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] What a Dashing Rogue!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: During the 18th century, countless sailors and privateers became pirates after the War of Spanish Succession. When visiting port towns, it was not uncommon for them to occupy the local taverns at night. Some pirates like to raise hell in them, but others use the tavern as a starting point for other activities...

NOTE: While this is a period-piece, it's not supposed to be 100% authentic so there will be inaccuracies with dialogue and perhaps some other things.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is an experienced pirate; the first-mate of a ship that is somewhat known within piracy circles. She's cocky and brash, but also tactful. Silver-tongued, with the fighting skills to match. She normally seduces men and uses them for her own pleasure, then robs them blind and sneaks away in the morning. Because she typically views men as potential marks, and they treat her as little more than a warm hole for the night, this pirate has never known true love.

[the setting is an 18th century tavern at night. SFX of music, bar glasses clinking and/or breaking, and people talking/laughing/etc. in the background would be great for immersion]

[you are sitting at a table with a few crew mates, giving a toast]

Here's to another job well done, ladies! May our fortunes never falter! SFX [glasses clinking]

[gulping] Ahhh! This mead isn't half-bad, much better than that piss-water we had in Nassau.

Perhaps we should raid more merchant ships after we leave this town...one of them's BOUND to have good liquor.

I'll talk it over with the captain, she's usually open to my ideas.

The last ship was a bit risky, but nothing we couldn't handle!

Where is she, anyway? Not passed out in an alleyway again, I hope [laugh]

Or perhaps she found a willing man to bed with for the night...not a bad idea, when I think about it...

Enjoy the drinks chums, I'll see you back at the ship! I'm going hunting...[giggle]

[you get up, and start surveying the tavern]

[to yourself] Now, let's find a suitable candidate...

What about the bartender? Ehhh, he's got too many girls fighting for his attention already...

One of those lumberyard workers in the corner? No, too rough...and abrasive...I want someone a bit softer. Somebody I can have some fun with.

[a little excited] Wait...I didn't notice that servant boy when I walked in! He's very cute...why couldn't HE serve our drinks!?

Those eyes...that smile...that BUTT...mmmm...

And he seems a little skittish! Oh, he'll do nicely [giggle]

Hmmm, how should I handle this? I think I'll give him the usual sweet talk; a touch here, a wink there.

Maybe get him drunk? Not TOO drunk though, his dick needs to be ready for action.

[calling out] Ahem...servant boy! Come here for a moment...

The tavern's lively tonight. Been making plenty of tips?

Good! A handsome lad like yourself shouldn't go unrewarded.

[giggle] You're quite welcome. Angels deserve to know how good they look.

What's that? Oh, sorry! I didn't notice that my hand was touching your arm. It tends to drift when I get close...

It's okay dear, you don't need to pull back! I won't bite, I promise.

[short pause] Drinks? No, I wasn't planning to order any...not alone, at least.

[laugh] Yes, silly. I'm talking about you. The other servants have the tavern under control; surely I could indulge you in a drink?

C'mon, cutie...one drink couldn't hurt! [short pause] Excellent choice!

[to yourself] Heh heh, the chin stroke and wink gets 'em every time...

[to servant boy] Don't mind me, just musing to myself. Anyway, bring two glasses of that tasty mead!

[short pause] Alright, bottoms up! SFX [glasses clinking]

[gulping] Ahhh...refreshing, isn't it? Don't you feel a bit more relaxed now?

Good boy...and now you're smiling! [giggle] You look even cuter when you smile.

Do you mind if I put my arm around your shoulder? No? Splendid! [gulping]

[sigh] I guess I'm not as thirsty as I thought; this glass is still half-full.

Why don't you finish it for me? You deserve it with all the hard work you've been doing, don't you think?

[short pause] Whoa there, tiger! Don't get carried away [giggle]

Your cheeks are a bit flushed now...so adorable!

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself now, lad. That's what taverns are for, after all.

The table over there just became empty; come sit with me.

I'm sure you're happy to be sitting down; you've been walking around all night.

Hmmm? You want to know what I do for a living?

I'm a...sailor. Been one for 8 years now, serving aboard the...uh...I always forget the name, it's a strange one [giggle]

Life is good; I stay in shape, see the world, have an adventure or two...

For adventures, it's helpful to have a sword like this one...and know how to use it. Just in case.

[short pause] Well, thank you cutie! I think you're interesting too! That's why I called you over in the first place.

I read somewhere that interesting people feel...drawn to each other. Kinda like fate, if you believe in that mumbo-jumbo.

Maybe we WERE fated to meet...[quietly] maybe we were fated to...kiss?

[a kiss followed by a few more, longer kisses]

Your lips feel as luscious as they look [giggle]

I find you quite fetching, servant boy. What do you think about me?

[laugh] That's very kind of you! Not many men would appreciate a woman with defined muscles like these...part and parcel of a sailor's life. I suppose this ponytail makes me look more feminine, but I just tie my hair up because I'm too lazy to cut it [giggle]

Is your home far from here? I'd to see it...[quietly] and perhaps see more of you.

It's close? How fortunate! Let us depart, I'm sure no one will notice that you're gone.

SFX [footsteps as the two leave the tavern]

[time-skip, they are now at the servant boy's cottage]

So this is where you live? It's a very nice cottage.

This looks more like the home of a tavern owner, than that of one who serves drinks...

[short pause] It was an inheritance from your father? How generous of him!

Now, I think it's time we picked up where we left off...

[improv making out]

[quietly] I love how submissive you are; so keen for me to do WHATEVER I want.

Like shoving you against this wall...pinning your delicate arms up...parting your legs with my knee...

Shhh...you don't need to say anything, baby. The look of anticipation in your eyes says it all [giggle]

[several more kisses]

You're tensing up...does my knee feel good when it grinds against your crotch?

I'm sure my pussy will feel even better...where's your bed?

SFX [footsteps as the two of you walk down a corridor]

We've passed several rooms; perhaps I should just fuck you on this hardwood floor [laugh]

Oh, it's here? What a lovely bedroom! Are those silk sheets? I admire your taste.

Now lie back on the bed like a good boy.

[improv grinding]

[sigh] Does my pussy feel good through these breeches? You're getting hard VERY quickly [giggle]

[improv grinding some more]

I'm getting really wet; are you ready for me?

Okay, then drop your trousers. I'll guide you in...

[moan] Good Lord! Your dick feels great...and is that precum I feel? What an excitable lad...

[improv cowgirl]

What? Yeah, you can grab my hips. My ass is pretty soft too, give it a squeeze...

[moan] Good boy...I'm gonna destroy this dick tonight.

[improv cont'd]

[breathy] Being out at sea...made me miss fucking...so much...

My crew mates are all women...dildos just aren't enough for me...

[moan] I need a man like you...to make himself useful [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Yes baby, keep moaning for me!

Move those hips a little too, fuck me back. [grunt] Good boy.

[improv cont'd]

Your cheeks are looking flushed again [giggle] You must be getting close...

I am too, so you're in luck. [moan] Not much longer now...

[whimpering] Oh my god, bite your lip again! It's so fucking cute...

I'm not letting you go until I get EVERY DROP of your cum.

Thrust those hips harder...HARDER!

[improv to orgasm]

Ahhh...good boy...maybe a little too good...your bed's a mess! [laugh]

[panting] You're one hell of a lay, servant boy. I think you've earned the right to cuddle [giggle]

I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would.

You're welcome! I'm glad you did too.

Whew...that dick of yours could sink a freighter [laugh] Not really, but it's pretty damn good.

Huh? Oh no, I won't get pregnant. I have certain...medicines to prevent that from happening.

[yawn] I'll rest here for the night, if you don't mind. It's a long walk back to the docks.

[kiss] Good night, cutie...

[time-skip to the next morning]

[yawn] Damn, did I sleep in? This bed is too comfortable...

[to yourself] Hey, where's the servant boy?

In another room, I guess. This is the perfect time to swipe some valuables on my way out...

...But I don't want to for some reason. What the hell's wrong with me?

Whatever, I'll figure it out la...[sniffing] That's a REALLY good smell! He must be in the kitchen...

SFX [footsteps as you walk to the kitchen]

Good morning, servant boy! You're up...early.

[short pause] Oh, my sleep was good...REALLY good, in fact.

That food looks delicious; it looks like a lot for one person, though.

You...want ME to eat with you? I don't know lad, I was on my way out...

[laugh] Okay, okay! If you insist! But only because it smells as great as it looks.

[time-skip to after the breakfast]

[gulping][happy sigh] Jesus, I've been missing out...that was GREAT! Thank you!

But sadly, I really must be going now...we're setting sail soon.

[short pause] A goodbye hug? Sure, I don't mind [kiss]

What...what's this you're giving me? I've never seen a pocket watch like this before...

A...good luck charm to have while at sea? That's very thoughtful but...I can't take this.

It looks like a family heirloom, I can't...[listener kisses you]

[sigh] Okay, cutie. I'll hold onto this. But I WILL return it one day, I promise.

Now, my crew mates are waiting for me. [kiss] Goodbye.

SFX [footsteps as you walk away from the cottage]

[to yourself] That...was certainly something...

I should have cleaned him out and jumped out of the bedroom window! Am I getting soft!?

I don't know...he's a special one, that's for sure.

He BETTER be alive when I come back, whenever that may be.


End file.
